


Sunshine in your eyes

by random_firework



Series: Wincest Love Week: 3rd edition (Summer 2016) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach Holidays, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pining Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they go to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second day of the Wincest Love Week: Summer edition. I chose to answer the prompt "Going to the beach".
> 
> The title is the title of a lovely song by Oh My!, which is perfect for the atmosphere I wanted to create in this fanfiction.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was dawn when Sam was suddenly dragged away from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes with his close fists and tried to figure out what had woken him up. When he saw his sheets on the floor and his brother standing next to them, hands on his hips and smirk on his lips, he plunged back in his pillow.

“Lemme sleep, Dee,” he groaned, already half asleep.

Dean tutted him and soon he felt his brother’s hands seize his ankles and pull him out of bed and onto the floor. 

“Ow! What the fuck, Dean?”

“Rise and shine, Sammy!” Dean answered, holding out a hand to help Sam get to his feet.

Sam yawned and tried to make his brain work. Hunting this pack of Adlets in the mountains had left them dead on their feet and they could have benefit from two days of sleep. Well, Sam, at least.

“I already packed your things. Go take a shower, we leave in ten!”

“Dean, wait-” Sam began, but his brother had already left the room. He sighed and walked reluctantly towards the bathroom. Dean better had a good explanation for all of this.

 

When Sam got in the car, Dean handed him a cup of coffee, still wearing a grin on his face. Sam gratefully took a sip as his brother pulled out of the motel parking lot.

“Goodbye Elko, asshole of the world, hello freedom!” Dean said as they passed the sign indicating they were leaving the town. 

“So, what is it this time?” Sam asked after the coffee had kicked in.

Dean glanced at him. “Huh?”

“What’s the rush? We have the police on our asses or you just had a booty call from some girl in Cali?” he clarified, with a pang of sarcasm.

“Aw, Sammy, never took you for the jealous type.”

Dean was only teasing but Sam couldn’t help the blush spreading on his cheeks. He turned his face to the window and distracted himself from the funny feeling in the pit of his stomach by contemplating the landscape. 

“It’s even better, Sam. Even better. Just you wait,” Dean promised with a pat on Sam’s arm. 

The latter rolled his eyes but deep down he was smiling as big as his brother. He hadn’t seen Dean so excited in years and he had missed his carefree brother and his devil-may-care attitude. Sam didn’t really care about where his brother was taking them. If it made him that happy, then it was worth it.

 

Sam woke up feeling the sun pleasantly heating the inside of the car through the open windows. It was already the beginning of the afternoon. Dean was softly humming along a Bon Jovi song and his fingers tapped the rhythm on the steering wheel. The street around them was filled with people laughing and eating ice creams. The horrendous hunt of the previous days seemed far away now and Sam gladly let himself be taken away by the lively atmosphere. At some point, they past by a clock tower that seemed familiar to him. 

“Dean, why are we in Santa Cruz?” 

His brother did nothing but wiggle his eyebrows. Soon after, he parked in a parking lot in front of a nice hotel and, only then, he fully turned towards Sam.

“Ready to start our holidays?” 

“You’re serious?” 

“Sure am. We deserve some bro-time. And the beach and some frisky ladies won’t hurt either, right?”

Dean wasn’t joking. He really wasn’t. Behind the excitement in his eyes, Sam could discern the shadow of a doubt, like he was afraid he would say no. He sighed. “Well, okay, then.”

Dean flashed him a radiant smile and opened his door. “Come on!”

They both took their duffel bags out of the trunk and entered the hall of the hotel, where the air was cool and lightly flowery scented. Dean walked confidently to the reception desk from where a nice looking redheaded young woman was smiling at them and Sam followed him closely. 

“Hello, welcome to Casablanca Inn,” she said with a grin. “My name is Jenny and I will be doing your check-in. How are you today?” 

As Dean dealt with the formalities, Sam watched the two of them interact. Even though it made his stomach twist, he couldn’t help it. Dean was all smirk and compliments, to which Jenny answered by blushy cheeks and giggles. From time to time, Dean glanced at him, so cheerful that Sam could do nothing but smile back. A metallic sound brought him back to the conversation.

“So here are your two keys for the room – 204. I hope you’ll have a great stay. Don’t hesitate to tell us if you have any problem at all.”

“Will do.”

 

“It’s okay Dean, you can say it,” Sam sighed when they were finally alone, going up the stairs leading to their room. 

“What?” 

“She was totally into you.”

Dean stopped and turned around this time. “She was, wasn’t she?”

The way Dean smiled at that idea made Sam’s heart clench. He passed his brother to climb the last steps, hustling him in the process. The staircase was very narrow, after all. “You gonna ask her out?” At this point, some would consider he was a masochist but, ever since he was a teenager having the hots for his big brother, he had needed to know. It was better if he didn’t have the slightest doubt about Dean’s intentions towards the girl. Like this, he would have time to get his head around the idea and to destroy the hope that had built unintentionally inside of him.

“Dunno.” His face, Sam noticed as he approached, was blank, like he couldn’t care less about the matter. 

“Why not?” 

“Hey, it’s here, 204.”

 

When Dean opened the door of their room, he immediately ran to open the French window on a balcony, letting a salty and hot air in, and stayed there, admiring the view. Sam entered himself and was about to put down his bag when he froze. His heart beat stopped then fastened. 

“Dean?”

“Mmh?” 

“There’s, uh, only one bed.”

Dean turned around to look at the bed, then at him. “Oh, yeah, that’s all they had left,” he said casually, like Sam wasn’t just about to have a panic attack at the idea that his brother could discover the sick feelings he had about him by feeling his boner in the middle of the night. “It’s not like we weren’t used to it anyway,” he added as he came closer.

Sam shifted on his feet. “Yeah, sure,” he answered, hiding the blush on his face by turning his back to Dean and making his way to the bathroom. 

“Sam?” Dean watched him from head to foot with a funny look, like he was trying to see right through him. But the moment was over quickly. Sam blinked and Dean was already fumbling in his bag.

“I couldn’t make my mind between a red one piece or a purple bikini for you…”

“You jerk!”

“Wow, calm down! So I stuck with a safe bet,” he said, throwing him dark blue swimming trunks. “The red one would’ve suited you, though!” he added just before Sam closed the door of the bathroom.

 

Dean, who looked like the average vacationer in just his T-shirt, green bathing suit and flip-flops, was all but running as they made their way to the beach. Soon their feet touched the soft sand and damn if it wasn’t the best feeling in the world. Sam felt a smile spread on his lips and he turned to look at his brother, who did just the same. 

“Race?” Dean offered, already rushing forward. 

Sam followed him just after, and here they were, slaloming between families and volley balls, throwing their belongings in a messy heap and diving in the crystal blue water, Sam a few seconds before Dean.

They both emerged at the same time. Dean was laughing a laughter Sam hadn’t heard since they were kids. “Fucking sasquatch legs,” he said before splashing him.

Sam responded the same way and they battled playfully until they had to stop because they were laughing too much. For a moment, Sam let himself dive into his brother’s eyes. The sunshine and the joy made them glisten, greener than ever. Dean did nothing except look right back at him, like he was waiting for…something.

Sam, bemused, plunged under the water and swam away, hoping the pressure of the water would be enough to make him forget about how beautiful Dean was. He swam far away, for as long as he could, without waiting for his brother. When he stopped, the shore was so far away that he couldn’t hear the bustle of the beach. It was peaceful. Dean had been right, they needed some vacation. But Sam wasn’t sure he could handle his sentiment for his brother if he didn’t have a hunt to focus on, or the world to save for an umpteenth time. He had tried everything – being mad at his brother, praying, even running away to Stanford – but no matter what he did, there was always this force pulling him to Dean, because it felt right. He didn’t know if he could resist this attraction any longer. He let some frustrated tears fall from his eyes then turned his back to the sun and swam back to the shore. 

There Dean was, lazily lying on his towel, propped up on his elbows. He looked at him when he got out of the water but his sunglasses made it impossible to read his expression. Sam found himself weak at the knees nonetheless and he dropped himself next to Dean on his own towel. 

“Thought you’d never come back,” Dean said. “Not that I was complaining.” 

Sam rolled his eyes at him and laid completely flat on his stomach. He was about to doze off when he felt a cold substance on his back, soon followed by warm, familiar hands. 

“Dean?”

The calloused fingers traced circles on his skin to make the sunscreen penetrate. Sam couldn’t deny it was enjoyable. He tried not to think that it was his brother’s hands on his back and he could have succeeded if he hadn’t suddenly felt two knees at each side of his hips. The fingers moved back to the trapezius muscles and began to massage them. When Sam understood where Dean was, all the blood went straight to his penis. 

“You gotta relax, Sammy,” Dean murmured. 

After a few minutes of this treatment where Sam did his best to keep his breath steady and think about wendigos, werewolves and whatnot to focus on anything except his brother’s dick near the crack of his ass, his worst nightmare happened. 

“’Kay, turn around.”

“Uh, I’m good like this.”

“Don’t be a baby, gotta put it on the front too.”

“I’ll do it myself, Dean, just leave it alone!” He hadn’t mean to sound so harsh but the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. A short silence followed. Sam thought Dean had left when his voice pierced the silence.

“Sam, turn around now or I’ll fucking make you.” Dean wasn’t kidding. At all. 

So Sam, hiding his hot and red face under his hands, turned on his back. The few following seconds were the worst of his life. He waited for Dean to tell him how disgusting he was and that he’d better hurry and leave, get the fuck away from him, but it didn’t happen. His brother didn’t say anything and went back to applying the cream, straddling him. Sam ventured a look through his spread fingers. Dean’s face was a little red, but it had to be from the sun and the heat. He had taken his sunglasses off but his eyes weren’t showing anything. He finished with a gentle slap on Sam’s torso.

“You, uh, want me to…?” Sam said awkwardly, as Dean got off him. He regretted his offer when his brother accepted and sat between his legs, a few inches away from Sam’s crotch, which he bumped into as he settled. Sam felt like the world was collapsing around him. “Sorry,” he finally mumbled, as if it could help him get out of the hole he had been falling into since the beginning of the afternoon.

“It’s okay Sam, it’s a perfectly normal physical reaction. It shows everything works well in there.” 

Sam barely heard him. He stayed put, unable to move.

“Well? I’m waiting.” 

Sam got out of his mortification and he delicately rubbed his brother’s skin with the sunscreen. He was used to touch it. He had stitched him countless times and they had even given each other massages when they had been drunk, but it was different. Lonely drops of water were scattered across his back, shining in the sun, and Sam wanted to kiss them. He didn’t. “You’re good to go.” He brushed Dean’s spine with his hands one last time and his brother shivered. 

Dean rolled to lie next to Sam and mirrored his position, propped on one elbow. Sam’s dick had found its normal size again when he was applying the cream on Dean and he felt more comfortable now.

“So, tell me. You’re not going to ask Jenny out?” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Jeez, Sam, what are you, 12?” 

“Why not? She clearly likes you, she’s nice and rather hot.” 

“Yes, she is but she’s not-” Dean cut himself off.

“She’s not what, Dean?”

His brother shook his head and looked at him intently, with the same expression as when they were in the water. Soft eyes and soft smile. Waiting. Suddenly, he reached Sam’s forehead to brush some locks away. His lips were close and Sam wanted to cover them with his. He did. Dean didn’t pull back. 

It was a soft and warm kiss. Salty, too. Perfect. Butterflies flew in Sam’s belly and in each of his limbs. He giggled in the kiss.

“What?” Dean whispered, making his nose slide against his.

“Good thing the hotel only had a king bed left,” he answered, before kissing his brother again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
